Mitsuyoshi
Jubei is one of the Six Heroes. He is Konoe's husband and Kokonoe's father. He is also the progenitor of the Kaka race. Information Jubei is one of the Six Heroes, Ragna the Bloodedge's master, and Kokonoe's father. He battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen, and played a part in the Ikaruga Civil War. The Kaka Clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his physical appearance, he is a powerful warrior, with numerous characters referring to him as the strongest being on the planet. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. Before the start of the series, his partner Konoe was murdered by Yūki Terumi. Jubei seems to have an awkward relationship with his daughter, though the reason why is currently unknown. Alongside his moniker as the strongest being on the planet, Jubei is sometimes referred to as the Mitsuyoshi. In BlazBlue: Phase 0, the reason why he wears an eyepatch is explained. He sustained severe injuries around his body including his right eye while trying to protect Bloodedge and Celica from a small remnant of the Black Beast. After the War, Jubei was unfortunately left as one of the few survivors of the Six Heroes, Terumi having killed Nine and Trinity Glassfille and forcing Hakumen to sacrifice himself. He was on the run from the organization for many years afterward, being forced to abandon his daughter Kokonoe. After everything that happened he was determined to seal away the Nox Nyctores as Nine had intended. While on the run, he freed Ragna, Jin, and Saya from a secret lab and then left in the care of his sister-in-law, Celica. He would return to the church years later and train Ragna. During Calamity Trigger, he is shown to be wandering around Kagutsuchi, appearing in the story modes of Ragna, Hakumen, Tager, Litchi, and Taokaka, as well as briefly during the true ending. Shortly before the events of Chronophantasma, Jubei trains Jin to use the Power of Order properly as well as inform him of many topics regarding Ikaruga and the NOL such as the Izayoi. He arrives in Ikaruga after his pupils and reunites with Rachel Alucard, Celica, and the remaining Six Heroes. In order to materialize Terumi's true form Rachel uses the memories embedded in Jubei's right eye, the eye of his brother Tomonori who managed to wound Terumi's truest form. Near the end of Chronophantasma, Jubei fights off-screen with Phantom, who is revealed to be his thought deceased lover, Nine. Appearance Jubei is a two tailed black and white cat who stands upright like a human being. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket, but with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye, although it is hardly seen due to the game's affinity to flip and reuse the same sprite. His weapon, the Musashi, is carried on his back via a belt strap. When he was young, he wore a Kaka ninja-like orange-yellow garment. During the Dark War, he wore samurai-like armor. Powers and Abilities Jubei's powers, or at least the extent of them, have never been shown within the series thus far. However, being one of the Six Heroes, he is likely exceptionally powerful. Claimed by several, amongst them Hakumen and Terumi, to be the strongest creature alive, it is implied that Jubei is nigh-undefeatable in combat as none have dared to engage in battle against him. His training of Ragna seems to attest to a great power. He wields the Nox Nyctores, the Mucro Somnio: Musashi. With it, he seemed to be able to cleave the shell of darkness that Phantom had surrounded Lambda with during her fight with Nu. Nothing more is known about it. As Jubei's mental faculties do not appear at all to be affected by the weapon in any way, it can be assumed that his mind is very resilient. Underneath his eyepatch is the eye of his deceased brother, which contains an ability called Sekkigan. It's only known ability is that it forces Terumi's true form to materialize, having done so on two occasions: once when Terumi tried to throw him and Hakumen into the Boundary and again during Chronopantasma as part of a plan to destroy Terumi once and for all. Personality Jubei is generally agreeable, sociable and optimistic. Whenever there is a great threat such as Ragna or the NOL around, he always keeps his laid-back attitude and stays relaxed. He makes the best of every situation and is always trying to see the good in everything. At times though Jubei shows a far more jaded and bitter side. Due to many of his friends having died, Jubei shows deep-seated guilt over his inability to do anything. As such, he has felt that he's nothing more than a weak coward who runs home with his tail between his legs while leaving good people such as Hakumen and Bloodedge to their fate. The death of his lover, Nine, and having to leave their daughter Kokonoe without a family only further wounds him. Because of those losses, however, Jubei is even more driven to do what's right and will use the power he has to do so. Gallery Jubei (Sprite).png|Sprite Jubei's sprite in Taokaka's Astral Heat. Jubei (Chibi).png|Chibi Jubei (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg|Artwork Jubei (Concept Artwork, 2).jpg|Artwork Jubei (Concept Artwork, 3).png|Artwork *Click here to view all images of Jubei Trivia * Jubei appears to be a bakeneko (specifically a nekomata), a mythical two-tailed cat said to be created when a normal cat grows to a certain age or size. In traditional myths, bakenekos would eat snakes, perhaps a reference to Hazama's hatred of cats (aside from his allergies). * Due the fact that he is wearing a tsuba for an eye-patch and wielding two kodachi, he appears to be named after Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi, a historical Samurai known for having founded the highly aggressive "Yagyū Shinkage Ryū" school of swordsmanship, and for wearing a tsuba for an eye-patch. * Jubei's eyepatch is rarely seen in-game due to the game's affinity to reuse and flip sprites. * Jubei is actually the one to finish the enemy (or perhaps rescue the enemy from Taokaka's fatal blow) in Taokaka's Astral Heat. * Jubei was the one who gave Ragna his title, jacket, and weapon, all of which originally belonged to his old friend, Bloodedge. * As it is hinted in Noel's story in Continuum Shift, Jubei cooks food that comes from a five-star restaurant, hinting that Ragna picked up cooking skills from Jubei during his training as stated in the Material Collection. * While Jubei is able to resist any mental affects from his Nox Nyctores, Musashi, it is shown in Hazama's gag reel that he cannot resist any of his cat-like urges when it comes to catnip. * In Hakumen's history, it is revealed that the person who Bloodedge gave his life to protect is actually Jubei. * At the very end of Phase 0, it is revealed that Jubei was married to, or at least planned to marry Konoe before Terumi killed her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Phase Shift Series Characters